


Push

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Beta Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Nebula (Marvel) Feels, Omega Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Peter pushes himself even more than Tony thought the kid would.





	1. Peter

Tony knew Peter was wreckless as Hell, sure, he was a teenager without any actual self-preservation skills despite having an entire addition to his body  _ meant for this. _ Peter was an omega, sure, anyone who had stuck around with him over a year or two knew that well enough. His heats were heavy and basically made everything intolerable  _ (Tony silently thinks they must be a million times worse with all the new senses from that damned spider bite). _ Pepper once consoled him during his heat, despite being an alpha, and easily calmed him down. She was rather sad to report that it was Hell for the poor omega that laid in bed, cramping and practically mewling already. 

 

Now, Tony is absolutely  _ sure _ that this boy needs to get his head straight because  _ who the fuck goes out when they’re about to enter their heat? Peter, what the fuck? What are you trying to accomplish here? _ The suit blocks any and all scents coming off of him, yes, sure, but now the boy stands in front of Tony, eyes wide as he practically bounces around the beta. He’s full of energy, one of the telling signs that he’s already in pain. He won’t stop moving until it’s completely overwhelmed him. Then, he’ll crash for a few days, keening the entire time. Tony makes a mental note that he’ll have to call Harley after he finally puts the spiderling down from the current stoop he’s attempting to hold himself off of to ignore that ache in his lower abdomen. 

 

“Why the  _ fuck _ are you out, kid,” Tony bites, worry fueling his anxiety. The omega flinches at the harsh tone. The thing is, Tony wasn’t even  _ trying _ to be harsh, it was simply his tone. Peter had never once flinched away from it before. TOny’s stomach coils and rolls as Peter shrinks away, his swinging temporarily faltering before he continues to follow his fatherly figure. 

 

_ “Karen, report, please,” _ FRIDAY asks for him, not needing Tony to even open his mouth to know that he wants a report. The snarky AI already knows him well enough to predict his moves as well as his phrases. 

 

_ “Physically stable, pheramones high. He’ll most likely be down by the time we get to the compound. He’s emotional and in pain, he says.” _ She gives a quick, kind report, voice somewhat comforting through the speakers.  _ “Shall I tell Natasha and Bucky to ready movie night?” _

 

At the two other omega’s mention, Tony doesn’t dare not notice the way Peter visibly sharpens, excitement clear even from here.  _ “Yes,” _ he supplies without hesitation, swinging a little faster. Tony doesn’t even get to open his mouth to respond. He wasn’t sure if Thor or Bruce would be there. If Thor were there, Bruce would certainly be just behind him, but there were the occasional times that they separated, so rare nowadays after Thanos. Peter just perks up, though, excited for the possibility of seeing the two omegas and waiting out his horrid heat. 

 

“Peter, you seriously need to stop coming out when you’re in heat, kid,” Tony chides, much calmer this time around. “What if you ended up getting hurt because you got distracted?” 

 

“It’s not like I’m going to bree-” 

 

“I don’t even want to consider that,” Tony quips before Peter gets the word out all the way. “And don’t you  _ dare _ say that in front of Morgan, either.” 

 

“Breeding?” 

 

A groan follows, causing the younger to laugh. 

 

“Got it, got it, I won’t.” Tony can feel his smirk. “But I’ve got all these senses, too. THey override the pain so I feel it later. It’s just long enough for me to bolt and get home, then I’m fine.” 

 

“Prolonging your heat isn’t going to help, Pete! It’s just going to get worse!” 

 

Peter waves him off, trekking ahead. Only then does Tony  _ really _ realize that he needs to keep a better eye on Peter from now on. 


	2. Nebula

Nebula frowns from where Peter and Harley are curled around each other, eyes focused on the television from the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. Natasha and Bucky both sit on the couch, coiled around Steve and Clint both. Peter looks absolutely pitiful, but it’s just one of the first few bitchy heats that every teenager has to go through. The only thing he wants it affection, which Harley happily gives the other, arms wrapped tightly around him, protective as the two teenagers watch Star Wars. Tony can’t remember which one it was, nor could Nebula, but the two just sit silently at the bar, watching. 

 

Her eyes flicker over to the mechanic, worry playing at her features. He’s quick to ask, “What’s up, Nebula?” 

 

Her lips purse, expression calculating, wondering if she should or shouldn’t piece him in on the information playing at her brain. After a moment, she concludes that it’ll be alright to humor him for the time being. “Where I am from, we don’t have your…  _ Dynamics nor ranking,” _ she supplies, questioning silently if that’s the correct term for it. She isn’t sure, but it’s what she chooses. “Quill was the only one to have a rank, and he said he was an omega. I’m still not exactly fluent with your culture, nor their dislike for omegas. Peter and the others, they are just as capable of fighting as the others, even if they have to sit a few fights out every once in a while.” She vaguely gestures to the three omegas seated in the commons, her confusion clear. 

 

Tony purses his lips and shrugs. “I’m not sure, either. Peter, Nat, and Bucky are some of our best fighters. They can all be deadly if they choose to be and could probably best the rest of us if they really put their minds to it. Bucky and Nat are both silent and deadly. They can hide their scents easily. No one would even be able to tell they were there until they were practically on top of them. And Peter could  _ definitely _ outsmart me. He and Shuri, they’re the two smartest kids I’ve ever met, even Harley and Peter’s two friends, Ned and MJ. They’re smart as all Hell. I think if they were all together at some point, they would either save the world or end it, but I’m not sure. Peter has the best intents, but he’s reckless and doesn’t care if he does or does not live.” 

 

“Is that because of his aunt’s passing? He supplied that he has become reckless without her supervision since he is an orphan with much less to hold onto.” 

 

Tony flinches. There seemed to be a lot more he needed to drill into this kid’s head than just safety precautions alone. “Well, I haven’t exactly heard anything like that until now, so, maybe.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Tony’s eyes flicker over to Peter, who is currently passed out, purring softly against Harley. The blonde just keeps his focus on the television, unwavering as he runs his hands through the younger’s hair. “There’s a lot I have to teach him...“ 

 

Nebula nods sagely. She understands what he means. She’d seen Peter fight a time or two within her few months of being back on earth so Quill could visit a few places with Gamora and the rest of their team. Vision and Wanda had both accompanied them as an excuse to get out of the tower for a while. Peter  _ was _ reckless. He put himself in the way of the others, not caring if he got hurt. He was far more protective than she had ever seen anyone ever be. She still held the time he took a knife in his side to keep her from getting shanked close to her heart. He was compassionate, too, scared to hurt other’s feelings. 

 

“He is too kind for his own wellbeing,” Tony mumbles. Nebula nods in reply, the two turning to silence once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of Tony's children, yeet. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
